erfandomcom-20200215-history
Time of Death
"Time of Death" is the sixth episode of the eleventh season of ER. The episode first aired in November 11, 2004. It was written by David Zabel and directed by Christopher Chulack. It focuses on the final 44 minutes of an alcoholic ex-con name Charlie Metcalf who comes to the ER with a cirrhosis-related illnesses. Actor Ray Liotta, who portrayed Matcalf, won an Emmy for "Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series". Plot Charlie Metcalf, an ex-con and an alcoholic, comes in the ER with stomach aliments and Pratt, Luka and Sam work to save him. Metcalf tries to make amends to his son, whom he hasn't seen his prison release. Pratt is angry about the effort and expense of treating Charlie due to his father's absence until Luka convinces him to confront his feelings over it. NBC Description ER SHOT IN REAL TIME: RAY LIOTTA GUEST STARS: In a ground-breaking episode which traces the real-time events in the emergency room, Kovac (Goran Visjnic), Abby (Maura Tierney) and Sam (Linda Cardellini) try to save the life of Charlie Metcalf (guest star Ray Liotta), a man who comes in complaining of a stomach ache, but is later diagnosed with far, far worse. Mekhi Phifer and Shane West also star. Synopsis To be added. Characters *Greg Pratt *Luka Kovač *Abby Lockhart *Samantha Taggart *Ray Barnett *Neela Rasgotra Trivia *This is the first episode of the series not to feature any original cast member. *Noah Wyle, Sherry Stringfield, Ming-Na and Laura Innes do not appear in this episode, even though their names appeared in the opening credits. * In this episode, Goran Visnjic wore a boot to protect an injury to his left foot. It's visible in the opening sequence in the chair area. *This episode takes place in real time with all 44 onscreen minutes depicting 44 continuous minutes in the ER. Because of this, the theme song is not played; the opening credits begin about 90 seconds into the episode and run over the action. *A 48 continuous minute "rough cut" version of the episode was distributed to the press prior to airing. It contained no commercial breaks and had some additional footage, including a scene where Charlie tells Kovac what to do with his body once he dies. *The scenes in which Charlie hallucinates that he is in a train station were filmed in Los Angeles's Union Station, which is one of the city's architectural masterpieces. *3 years after this episode, Ray Liotta’s guest appearance on ER is mentioned on the Dreamworks Animated film Bee Movie, where Liotta appears playing a fictionaliced version of himself, complete with an Emmy that he won for his appearance on ER back in 2005. Quotes :Pratt: You know what? It's Friday. I don't do lost causes on Friday. It's a religious thing. :Charlie (to Pratt): You never knew your dad? :Pratt: No. :Charlie: That's too bad. :Pratt: I don't let it bother me. :Charlie: I'll bet it bothers him. :Charlie: I never believed in God. That might bite me in the ass now, huh? :Kovac: God will get over it. :Pratt (to Pratt): You like riding me, don't you? :Kovac: I don't think I do. :Pratt: Ever since I was an intern, you've been on my back. :Kovac: Maybe a couple of times. :Pratt: Why? :Kovac: You're good, Pratt. But I think you could be better. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11